Recently, the number of mother or father drivers who have to carry their baby around has increased considerably. As a consequence, the baby has more chances than ever to sit beside a mother or father driver. Unfortunately, the conventional car safety belt (or seat belt) is evidently not capable of protecting the baby in a car in case of accident. The worst of it is that some children were strangled to death in an accident as a result of the seat belt. In the market, there are available safety chairs for babies who sit in a car so as to provide greater protections.
The aforesaid safety chair is substantially a simple seating chair, which includes a cushion, a back frame and a safety belt; the seating chair is then fastened in place with a seat belt.
Apparently, the aforesaid safety chair has a complex structure, which causes a higher cost that may not be affordable the ordinary consumers; the structure of such safety chair is good only for children who are young and not too tall, but is not good for children who have grown a little older or higher; further, such a safety chair takes a considerable storage space when not in use; to a small car which has a limited space, such a safety chair is deemed not an ideal structure designed. Moreover, a simple seat chair would give rise to a problem, i.e., it is rather difficult to keep a child to sit thereon quietly and patiently.